Asbo
|related = Blista Compact Dilettante Blista Issi Panto Issi Classic Blista Kanjo |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Asbo (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = asbo |handlingname = ASBO |textlabelname = ASBO |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 45 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Maxwell Asbo is a two-door compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Asbo is based on the , with the rear portion, particularly the rear lights, having some influence from the . The body design is also similar to the and . The Asbo features a distinctive curved body, featuring black trims found on either side, bottom sides and around the windows, as well as part of the bumpers. It has dual headlights, a small grille with a chrome horizontal separation and rear-view mirrors with their upper halves painted in a primary colour. Its interior is similar to the Schafter and Tailgater and uses a similar dial setup, but the dials themselves are unique. Its seat stitches are painted in secondary, while the dashboard and the rest of the interior are painted with the trim colour. The dials can be also painted with the accent colour. A wide variety of bodykits and accessories are available for the Asbo, keeping with the Corsa's association with British youth culture. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Asbo's overall performance is below average at best, and has a relatively high wheelspin when flooring it, making it difficult to take off. It also spins out very easily and has a noticeable oversteer when turning a corner too hard, even with its FWD. When turning, the Asbo tends to struggle to maintain grip, owing to its body roll. It doesn't fare very well against collisions due to its fairly weak durability. If given full suspension upgrades, the Asbo's wheels will have full negative camber altogether. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Asbo-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|A customized Asbo shown in the promotional concept art of The Diamond Casino Heist. Asbo-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Asbo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Asbo-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Asbo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Asbo-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Asbo in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Asbos can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $408,000 or for $306,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Asbo as a getaway vehicle. Trivia General *Its name comes from the abbreviation of , a civil order in the UK used to designate someone as having anti-social behaviour. It is a term often used to describe juvenile delinquents in the UK, alluding to the popularity of the Corsa to teenagers. *Several mods for the Asbo available at Los Santos Customs, including the oversized spoilers and body kits, and the cambered wheel suspension, are references to the practice of ; a pejorative term referring to poorly modifying cars with the intention to make them appear as if they have improved performance. The Asbo's real-life counterpart, the Corsa, is a common target of such modifications. *The Patchwork livery is a reference to the limited edition of several of the Volkswagen vehicles called " ". *The default radio stations for the Asbo are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See Also *Blista Compact *Blista *Issi *Panto *Blista Kanjo Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maxwell Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Front wheel drive vehicles